


The Big Day

by Anonymous



Series: Influencing [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Belly Kink, Chubby Katsuki Yuuri, Force-Feeding, M/M, Stuffing, Weight Gain, funnel feeding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Yuuri is determined to hit 500 before the wedding, by any means possible.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Influencing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558354
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91
Collections: Anonymous





	The Big Day

Yuuri wanted to try something new.

He and Victor were lying in bed after a long stuffing session. His stomach was so bloated he could scarcely breath and Victor was massaging and kissing it. He felt pinned down and completely helpless and he loved it.

For the last month nearly every night had ended in this way, but for almost two weeks now, Yuuri’s weight hadn’t budged. It was still stuck at 478. He only had 22 pounds to gain and he had a month to do it in. He’d gained weight even faster than that in the past but for some reason his gaining had stalled and despite gorging himself constantly he was stuck.

The reason he had this deadline was because in one month he and Victor would be married. Yuuri desperately wanted to hit, it not surpass, 500 pounds for that day. His specially made suit had been made with that in mind. And there was just the pure satisfaction of it, that he and Victor had made him so fat and made him so happy. He wanted it!

They had tried almost everything - except one thing.

”Victor?” He asked.

His fiancé glanced up from where he was leaving his protruding navel with kisses. “What is it, darling? Are you still hungry?” He winked. Yuuri had really outdone himself, eating as though he’d been possessed all day, and he was stuffed to the brim.

”There’s something I want to try.”

”Whatever you want,” Victor said fervently.

”I ... I think we should try a funnel.”

Victor froze. Of course, they’d discussed funnel feeding in the past. It was common among people with their ... interests. But neither had been enthusiastic about it. Yuuri loved eating and getting huge from the food Victor so lovingly prepared, and Victor loved making it and looking at Yuuri’s enormous belly and thinking, “I am responsible for every single pound he’s gained.”

Nonetheless, Victor could certainly see the appeal. But ... “Are you sure? I don’t want to hurt you.”

”I think we need to do it,” Yuuri said. He gripped his enormous, turgid belly and shook it. “I need this thing to get bigger and to do that I need to pushed way past my limit. It’s only way.”

”All right,” Victor said, his heart hammering with anticipation and trepidation. “I’ll order one tomorrow.”

He did, and he spent the next few days researching. By the time the funnel arrived, he had concocted several recipes for it, and Yuuri had taste tested them and chose the best one. The nutritional values he’d calculated were insane. One gallon contained 5000 calories. It was filled with heavy cream, melted chocolate, peanut butter, ice cream, and weight gain powder.

That night, after Yuuri had eaten his fill of solid food and couldn’t manage anymore, they set it up. Victor positioned the funnel in Yuuri’s mouth as comfortably as he could. They practiced the sign Yuuri would make if he needed to stop. And then Victor began pouring.

He watched Yuuri carefully as the first trickle of liquid entered his mouth. His eyes widened at first, and he began quickly swallowing. Then, gradually, his eyes slid to half mast. He moaned around the funnel. His hands began to gently rub his belly.

They quickly fell into a rhythm. Victor poured, pausing occasionally to give Yuuri time to catch his breath. Yuuri grew increasingly dreamlike and distant and submissive. Whenever Victor asked if he was all righr and tried to take the funnel away, he whined and begged for more. His stomach meanwhile, was visibly swelling with swallow, the skin stretching and stretching until it was shiny with strain. Yuuri kneaded it restlessly, though surely nothing could help it at this point. At last Victor poured the last of the gallon down the funnel, watching Yuuri suck it down, and removed the funnel. 

“More,” Yuuri gasped, “Please, more.”

Victor chuckled. “There is no more, greedy. God, look at you.”

Yuuri was a sight. He’d never been so big. His stomach looked like it might pop. It was perfectly round, hard, and solid, topped by very distended belly button. Yuuri gazes at himself, breathing rapidly and shallowly, and whimpered.  
  


“You did so well,” Victor said. “And I take it you liked it.”

”Love it,” Yuuri said, mindlessly, “love it, love it, more ... I want more.”

”Tomorrow,” Victor promised.

Yuuri was addicted. The funnel was all he could think about. They did it every day for a week and to his delight, he gained 7 pounds at once.   
  


“Only 15 pounds to go,” Yuuri said. “I can definitely do that in 3 weeks.” He smiled mischievously. “We should film this.”

Victor smiled.

They began live-streaming the funnel feeding for their Patreon a few nights a week. The response was amazing. “It’s like having hundreds of people encouraging me,” Yuuri said. And they did encourage. Yuuri was trying to work his way up to 2 gallons, which wasn’t easy. He could just about manage 1.5 before he needed to stop. “You can do it!” People cheered. “Look how far you’ve come.”

”I bet I could handle 5 gallons on an empty stomach,” Yuuri grumbled. Not that his belly was ever empty these days. “But I love the feeling of being so stuffed and then all that liquid filling up the gaps and making me even bigger.”

Yuuri was consuming about 13k a day including his regular meals. They had decided not to weigh him until the day before the wedding, as a surprise. But they could tell he was gaining weight, fast. Every day his clothes seemed to be even tighter, his stomach was harder to peer over, new bulges of fat appearing in unexpected spaces. Their tailor came to try the suit on and it fit beautifully. It had to be close.

By the week of the wedding, Yuuri was managing 2 gallons. The first night he did it, Victor had to quickly end the live stream (which was filled with cheers and congratulations) because he felt like he was going to come in his pants. The sight of Yuuri immense stomach, strained to absolute capacity with close 15k calories of rich fattening food and thick weight gain shake, all made by him, nearly drive him out of his mind. He caressed it desperately, the skin stretched so tight it was beet red, while Yuuri moaned constantly and panted shallowly, mumbling about how good he felt and how big he was going to be and how he loved this and never wanted to stop.

”Can you move, darling?” Victor asked, and Yuuri writhed and struggled, unable to even arch his back.

”So heavy,” he whispered. Then: “But I want more.”

The day of the wedding, Yuuri could barely fasten his suit. They’d weighed him the night before, on camera, before his funnel feeding. 512 pounds. He’d gained 34 pounds in a month.   
  


“That’s more than a pound a day,” sighed Yuuri happily. “Now get that thing in my mouth so I can get even bigger.”

the wedding was a simple affair. They went to the registry office with a few friends and signed the papers. Then they went a reception hall. The wedding was catered to give Victor a break, though there was a special treat for Yuuri at home.

They laughed and kissed and talked to their friends. Yuuri ate and ate and ate. As the evening wore on the suit became tighter and tighter, buttons straining and seams creaking, until after his seventh slice of cake the button on his trousers burst off and his freed belly rushed out and actually jolted the table a few inches with its force and heft.

”Well, I think that’s the signal to go home,” Yuuri jokes, utterly without shame. It was hard to have any left when you were this big.

it was hard to get Yuuri out of the Hall and into the limo in this state, but he managed with some help. On the ride home they kissed and called each other husband and most off all, massaged his heavy belly. Finally Yuuri sighed.

”What is it?” Victor said, knowing full well what it was.

”You’ll think I’m being really greedy, but I want the funnel,” Yuuri confessed.

”Well, maybe there is something special waiting for you at home,” Victor teased. “A wedding gift.”

Yuuri squealed. “Really?”

”Of course. Can’t let that tummy of yours get slightly empty.”

”Thank you.” Yuuri blushed. “I just ... I love it so much. I don’t think I can stop now, it feels so good.”

”I’ll make you feel very good,” Victor said, “don’t worry.”

Once they managed to get Yuuri inside, he stripped him of his tattered wedding suit and set him up on the bed. Then he disappeared and returned juggling three gallons of creamy white shake.

”I made you a wedding cake of your own,” Victor said. “Eat as much of it as you can.”

Yuuri rubber his round belly restlessly. “Hurry up,” he moaned as Victor set up the funnel. “I need it inside m—!” He was shut up as the funnel filled his mouth.

”I love you, my husband,” Victor said fondly, beginning to pour the shake. “Now swallow.”   
  


Yuuri swallowed. The first gallon - thick, creamy, sweet, unbelievably fattening - disappeared quickly into his growing stomach, joining plates and plates of appetizers, chicken, steak, pasta, mashed potatoes, cake, and all the other treats he’d stuffed himself with at their reception. The second gallon went down a little slower, but still easily. It was getting hard to breath and to swallow, but as Victor started in gallon 3 he pushed on. They’d never tried this much before. His stomach loomed above him like a mountain. He embraced it with his arms, feeling it stretch and swell. Finally, he couldn’t take anymore.

He signaled to Victor to stop. They removed the funnel. He’d managed half of the third gallon.

”good job,” Victor kept saying, and Yuuri was too full to reply.

He was very happy.


End file.
